Small pump applications, for instance for use in footspas or aquariums, generally are either propeller driven axial pumps, or centrifugal impeller type pumps. For purposes of this application, a “centrifugal pump” includes both propeller driven axial pumps, and an impeller and volute combination. The pump may be directly driven by a motor, or indirectly driven by the motor. In an indirect drive, the pump is mechanically isolated from the motor, but linked to the motor via magnetic forces. In a mechanically isolated pump, the driving forces to the pump are communicated via a driving magnet positioned on the motor, and a driven magnet positioned on the pump. Examples of this type of pump can be seen in is can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,188 (hereby incorporated by reference), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/483,850 (hereby incorporated by reference), and Canadian application number 2706306 (hereby incorporated by reference).